Who Do You Think You Are?
by TheSarahStar
Summary: "Chad, I'm sorry," a pained female voice said. His eyes were suddenly wide open. Sonny Munroe, the girl who'd broken up with him three weeks and five days previously, stood outside his house, looking like she hadn't slept in days. "What for?" he asked.
1. Part 1: Taken

**Well, I thought of this ages ago, but I finally finished writing it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Who Do You Think You Are?**_

Chad Dylan Cooper sighed as he heard the loud doorbell ringing, loudly and repeatedly. Who was stupid enough to dare to turn up at his house so early in the morning? And what _idiot _had the nerve to disturb his beauty sleep? Not that he _needed_ beauty sleep, of course. He just wanted to make the most of the time he'd been given for hiatus, and just relax. He was glad to be getting a break from the dramatic madness of _Mackenzie Falls_. The brunette sleeping next to him stirred slightly, and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll get it," he said softly, and she became still once again. He sighed, and lazily, he dragged himself out of his large, soft, king-sized bed. He made his way out of the room and down the stairs. Still half-asleep, he headed towards the massive oak double-doors, and pulled them open slowly.

"What?" Chad asked sleepily, blinking quickly to adjust to the bright light from outside. He felt like a vampire – it had been darker in his room, and the direct sunlight felt made him feel like he was being attacked by fire.

"Chad, I'm sorry," a pained female voice said. His eyes were suddenly wide open. Sonny Munroe, the girl who'd broken up with him three weeks and five days previously, stood outside his house, wearing sweats and a baggy hoodie, with her dark brown hair in a mess, and looking as if she hadn't slept in days.

"For _what_?" he asked bitterly, glaring at her. He'd trained himself to feel absolutely nothing when he saw her. He'd learnt to think of her as just another person he happened to know. Just another _acquaintance._

"You know _what_, Chad. And I know it's taken me a while to realise this, but I was so wrong to break up with you! I need you. I can't live without you. Please, forgive me; I love you…" she said slowly. He remained expressionless.

He groaned, dragging a hand down his face. He was irritated. Even her mere _presence_ irked him, and the fact that she was standing on his doorstep was just the icing on the cake of annoyance. "If you love me so much, why'd you do it? No-one purposely breaks someone's heart if they truly love them. And you expect me to _forgive_ you? Who do you think you are, Sonny?" he said, his voice increasing in volume by each word, so he was almost yelling by the end. A look of fear and confusion took over her face, but he tried his best to ignore it. He didn't want to care. He wanted to _hate_ her for what she did to him.

"Why, Chad? Don't you love me too?" Sonny asked, looking into his eyes.

Chad shook his head. "No. I don't." Before she could say anything else, he continued, "I _loved_ you. I swear, I really did love you. But after what you did, nobody could _possibly _continue to love you! Damn it, Sonny, I'd have to be a total idiot to want you back!" he replied, adding a bitter chuckle after taking a breath. "Even if I wanted to," he grinned, "I wouldn't be able to."

"Why?"

"I have a girlfriend already."

"What? Chad, I knew you were a jerk, but this is low, even for you!" Sonny shrieked, slapping him across his perfect face with all the strength she had. It wasn't a lot, but it still hurt him. He'd never been slapped that hard before. _Ever. _All he'd ever gotten was the odd slap from a random girlfriend he'd cheated on, but those girls hardly ever had enough strength to hurt him.

"So? What did you think? That I wouldn't be able to move on? I swear, I _tried _to behave like a typical breakup victim. I locked myself in my room and sat there, moping for a couple of days. But I couldn't do it. I'm used to just picking up the pieces and getting on with my life," he shrugged. "I guess you expected me to be in the kind of heart wrenching pain, that I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't even _think_. Well, newsflash, Miss Sonny Munroe! Here I am: rested, alive, happy, and I intend to get some cereal when you leave!" he explained. She stood still in front of him, her eyes wide, and her mouth agape.

Finally coming back to her senses, she sighed, and asked, "Who's your new girlfriend?"

"Penelope," Chad replied simply, assuming that Sonny had, in a way, accepted that he'd moved on. Hopefully she would move on too, and leave him alone. He would've been fine with that.

"_What_? You hated her!" Sonny yelled, shocked.

"Yeah. But now, we're very happy together. At least _she_ wouldn't break up with me if I ordered a recount on an award, which, by the way, was rightfully mine! She, like a good girlfriend, would support me!" He said. He knew _he_ was right. He was sure that _Mackenzie Falls _deserved the award way more than _So Random_. The greatest drama show was a lot better than the stupidest comedy show. Chad's show winning the award was better than Sonny's show winning it.

"But, I don't care about the recount anymore. I don't care about anything. I forgive you for every mistake you made, Chad, because I love you so, so much…" she said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah? So tell me, where was all of that love when I spent the first three nights of hiatus after the awards sleeping in my car, outside your house, begging for another chance and waiting for you to say yes?" Chad asked. He once again laughed, bitterly, and he noticed the look on her face as she finally realised what he meant. _He didn't want her back at all. _"All I got from that was a sore neck," he added. A two-door convertible wasn't the most comfortable when it came to sleeping on the driver's seat.

"I know, Chad, but if you just forgive me –" Sonny started to say, before he cut her off mid-sentence.

"I can't forgive you. I don't even know why you broke up with me over _that_, of all things. I've made so many mistakes – you could've used any of those as an excuse. But, why'd you choose the recount?" he said suddenly.

"I didn't get mad at you for those things. But this… The recount was like, the last straw. I just couldn't take it anymore, Chad!" she replied, "Why did you have to do it?"

"Nobody is better than me, and you should know that by now. I'm unbeatable, and so, I shouldn't be beaten by _anybody_," he said firmly. He knew that was the truth. She could deny it as much as she wanted to, but it was the cold, hard reality.

"_That's _why I broke up with you. You need to get over yourself, before you come running to me and begging for forgiveness!" she shrieked, and he began to laugh.

"Uh, sorry to break it to you, Sonny, but… You're the one standing outside my house, looking like a hobo and begging me to take you back," Chad deadpanned, continuing to laugh at her confusion.

"That's it! I can't wait any longer!" Sonny yelled, looking angry. He wondered exactly what it was that she couldn't wait any longer for, but before he could come up with any ideas, he was lying on the floor of the mansion's entrance hall, with her on top of him.

"What was that?" he asked, shocked.

"Just something," she smirked, standing up and walking out, leaving him confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Chad asked himself. After all, there was no way he could make sense of that. His ex-girlfriend had just attacked him!

* * *

**Yeah, that was just a random idea that was bouncing around in my brain. If you want me to continue this, let me know in a review! :)**

**Ooh, and some of it was inspired by a song. If I write more for this, and someone guesses the song right, they'll get a shout-out in the next chapter! It's pretty easy, actually. :P**

**-Sarah x**


	2. Part 2: What About Me?

**Wow! Thanks guys! I really didn't expect this story to get so many good reviews. Honestly, I thought people would *irritating whiny voice* "hate it 'cause there's no CHANNY moments!" Not every FanFic about SWAC has to be full of Channy Channy Channy. Sounds like a foot fungus, to be quite honest. O_o**

**Okay, shout-outs to the people who guessed the song right: xRanbirOwnsMyHeartx, MusicChannySkyscraper (eventually :P), StayStrongChanny, and the anonymous reviewer 'Guest'. Yay! :)**

**For those of you who didn't guess it right, or didn't guess at all, it was 'Taken' by One Direction. :)**

**Now, on with the story! I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this, because it's completely unplanned and I'm only continuing because so many of you wanted me to… Let's see how it turns out :P**

* * *

_**Who Do You Think You Are?**_

_**Part 2: What About Me?**_

Sonny Munroe sat alone on the windowsill in her room, thinking as she watched the sun rise. She'd been doing that a lot lately, since she and Chad had broken up. That night, however, she hadn't slept for even a moment, and she was thinking about something else – how much she regretted doing what she'd done the previous morning. She was sure that Chad hated her already, and that had just made the raging fire between them much worse.

She wished she'd kept herself in control.

Why did she have to go and _attack _him like that? Why had she ended up at his house in the first place? She felt humiliated. What would he be thinking of her now? She thought he would think she'd turned into a psycho, or a nutcase; whatever the word was, she expected him to think she'd just gone completely crazy.

A knock, and then the creaking sound of the door opening, broke her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright, Sonny?" Her mother, Connie, stood in the doorway, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Mom," Sonny replied with a sigh. She didn't want to tell her about what had happened that day – it was just too embarrassing. She didn't want anyone other than herself and Chad to know about it.

"Okay," Connie said, not looking convinced. She left Sonny alone, giving up. Sonny wondered why her mother was up so early, but then her mind wandered back to more important things. Should she call Chad to apologise for her stupid behaviour, and end their silent war? To put out the fire once and for all?

_No_. That would just get him yet _another_ apology out of her. That would mean _he _had won the battle. And the last thing she wanted was to be humiliated in front of him, yet again. But, she'd just gone completely crazy after he'd told her about Penelope – she hadn't been able to take in the news, and had lost her senses. And now, she genuinely regretted it. She had to call him and at least tell him that much. She had to let him know that what she did had not been her initial intention, and that she truly did _not _mean to do it.

So, Sonny picked up her phone, and speed-dialled Chad. She thought of herself as a sad, _sad _person, still having her ex-boyfriend's number on speed dial, but shook off that thought, and listened to the ringing of the phone. She realised that it was only 6am, and he'd probably still be sleeping, but she didn't care. She felt like she had the _right _to disturb his sleep.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, someone answered the phone, but it wasn't what Sonny had expected. "Hello?" A sleepy, _female _voice mumbled.

"Is Chad there?" Sonny asked quickly, trying not to let the fact that some girl had just answered Chad's phone bother her, and the person on the other end of the phone sighed.

"Yeah," she replied, and after some sounds of shuffling, the girl's voice saying, "Baby, some girl wants to talk to you," Sonny finally heard Chad's equally sleepy voice.

"Ugh… What?" he asked.

"Chad, it's me," Sonny said.

"Who's me?" Chad mumbled, sounding as if he was still half-asleep.

"Sonny."

"Oh. What do you want now?" he laughed, "You're not calling to beg me to take you back and then yell at me again, are you?"

"No," she said firmly, "I called to tell you I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that for no reason, and that's all."

"And that's why you're calling me at six in the mornin'?" he asked, in something of a mocking tone.

"Yes," she replied seriously.

"Well, are you gonna hang up, or are you gonna bore me till I fall asleep and my phone dies?" he said, and she sighed.

"Bye, Chad," Sonny said, and disconnected the call, before throwing her phone onto the bed on the other side of the room. That phone call turned out to be a failed attempt, she thought, but she needed to do something to fix things. She was going to try to get him back, whether he liked it or not.

And by the time most normal people would be awake, Sonny Munroe had a plan to win back her ex-boyfriend…

* * *

**FINALLY! Fina-freakin'-ly. I've finished this thing. I started this thing in APRIL and I've finished it NOW. I hope someone's actually reading this…**

**If you're reading this, please post a review! :)**

**-Sarah :D**


End file.
